EP 1 369 304 A1 and US 2003/0228205 A1 disclose a device for fastening molded or extruded plastics parts to an automotive body by positive locking. The fastening device is commonly known as a mounting pin. The mounting pin is made of an elastically deformable material for fastening a molding made of a plastics material by positive locking. The mounting pin is made from the same material as the molding part to be fastened.
DE 198 03 402 A1 discloses an arrangement for mounting a mold component to a chassis body. The arrangement comprises a holding strip having coupling elements. The holding strip further comprises a sealing flange integrally formed with the coupling element. The holding strip comprises prongs for fastening the holding strip to the molding part, thereby fixing the molding part to the chassis body. The holding strip is made from a first polymer and the molding part is made from a second polymer. The holding strip can among others be applied to mount decorative strips, bumper covers, interior lining parts and the like. The holding strip and the molding part are formed separately in order to avoid deformations of the visible surface of the molding part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,955 A discloses a manufacturing process for a rigid cover of a vehicle roof. The rigid cover consists of a glass panel surrounded on all sides by a gap seal fitting onto a roof opening. The gap seal consists of a flat, vertically protruding main profile ridge from whose one side a tongue-shaped protrusion projects downward which interlocks in an undercut groove of a T-shaped aluminum frame. The main profile ridge with its protrusion is here expediently produced from an elastomer with a Shore-A-Hardness of 70. The gap seal further comprises a downward projecting sealing ridge disposed at the main profile ridge. On to the other side of the main profile ridge a hollow chamber profile made of sponge rubber is extruded. The upper and exterior side of this hollow chamber profile features a coating for easier sliding of the roof opening. It should be noted that the ridge for mounting the cover in this case has a higher hardness than the hollow chamber profile for sealing.
EP 1 455 044 A2 discloses a pinch sensor which can be provided in the vicinity of driven closing elements, such as windows, doors, and trunk lids, of vehicles. The pinch sensor can be held by a molding part, for example a rigid cover as discussed in the previous paragraph.
However, the above examples can exhibit problems regarding the use of mounting pins. Usually the mounting pins are formed to the molding part to be mounted to the vehicle. Yet, this can cause a deformation of the visible surface, for example, an indentation or a bulge, which in turn influences the optics of the molding part in a negative way. Furthermore, the known examples are limited with respect to their application, since the choice of materials to form the mounting pin is restricted by the choice of material of the molding part.
It is an object of the invention to provide a multifunctional composite part that allows for a greater variety of applications and can provide an optically appealing surface.
The object is achieved by a method according to claim 1 and a composite part according to claim 12. Advantageous embodiments of the method are subject-matter of dependent claims 2 to 11. An advantageous embodiment of the composite part is subject-matter of claim 13.
The invention provides a method for manufacturing a composite part for covering, sealing, trimming, or retaining a component of a vehicle. The composite part has a main body having a vehicle side surface. The main body includes a first polymer. The composite part features a mounting pin configured to engage in a form fitting manner. The mounting pin includes a second polymer. The second polymer has a higher formability, i.e. lower hardness, than the first polymer. The method comprises the steps of extrusion molding of the main body and injection molding of the mounting pin. The injection molding of the mounting pin is done in such a way, so as to integrally bond the mounting pin to the main body on the side of the vehicle side surface. Furthermore, the invention provides a composite part that is obtained by preferred embodiments of the manufacturing method.
A basic idea of the invention is to avoid separate fastening members, such as clips, thereby allowing for less effort in mounting the composite part. Thus the overall manufacturing of the vehicle can be aided. Furthermore, an integration of functionality can be achieved, that is the composite part can act as a cover, a seal, a trim, a retainer or any combination thereof. Another idea is using at least two different kinds of polymer for manufacturing the composite part. One is a polymer that is in itself robust, hard, or rather inelastic, for example a thermoplastic. The other polymer is deformable, soft, or elastic, for example a rubber or a thermoplastic elastomer. Surprisingly, the use of this combination of materials avoided deformation of the exposed surface of the main body, when the mounting pin is bonded to the main body by injection molding. It should be noted that no additional step for gluing is necessary.
According to the invention, the main body includes an end portion configured to engage the vehicle in a mounted state. The end portion is configured to be pressed towards the vehicle by a force resulting from bending elasticity of the main body in the mounted state. The main body includes a central portion and at least one wing portion, wherein the wing portion has the end portion. The mounting pin is disposed on the central portion and/or the wing portion. Alternatively or additionally, the mounting pin is disposed on the wing portion. In another embodiment the main body further comprises a first wing portion and a second wing portion. The central portion is preferably adjacent to the first wing portion and the second wing portion. In a preferred embodiment the central portion comprises a recessed portion configured to accommodate a trimming strip. Advantageously, the first wing portion is adjacent to the recessed portion. The central portion can comprise a flat portion. Preferably the second wing portion is adjacent to the flat portion. In accordance with a preferred embodiment the mounting pin is disposed between the first wing portion and the second wing portion, in particular between the recessed portion and the second wing portion. Advantageously, the mounting pin is disposed on the flat portion. Alternatively or additionally, the mounting pin is disposed on the second wing portion. With the main body being made of rather inelastic material, a desired deformability may be introduced by shaping the main body to allow for a bending elasticity. The positioning of the mounting pin in combination with the shape of the main body can enable adjustable bending elasticity.
In a preferred embodiment, the composite part further comprises a supporting portion. Preferably before injection molding the mounting pin, the supporting portion is injection molded, so as to integrally bond to the main body. Advantageously the step of injection molding the mounting pin comprises integrally bonding the mounting pin to the supporting portion. Optionally, the supporting portion and the main body are formed as a unitary member using the same polymer. In a preferential embodiment the composite part further comprises a supporting cavity defined by the supporting portion and the main body. Preferably, the supporting portion includes a first leg and a second leg. Optionally, the first leg is being integrally bonded to the central portion, in particular the flat portion. Alternatively or additionally the second leg is being integrally bonded to the wing portion. Advantageously, the first leg and the second leg are being formed as a unitary member using the same polymer. The supporting cavity can be preferably defined by any combination of the first leg, the second leg, and the main body, in particular the flat portion and/or the wing portion. With the supporting portion, the mounting distance can be adjusted, and the mounting pin can be formed in roughly the same size as with other embodiments. This allows for a more stable fastening than simply elongating the mounting pin itself. Furthermore, vibration damping to avoid undesired noise can be included.
According to another preferred embodiment, the composite part further comprises a wing sealing lip. Advantageously, the wing sealing lip is injection molded simultaneously with the mounting pin. Alternatively, the wing sealing lip is injection molded after the mounting pin was formed. Preferably the wing sealing lip is formed, so as to integrally bond the wing sealing lip to the main body, in particular to the end portion. Furthermore, the wing sealing lip can additionally be integrally bonded to the vehicle side surface and/or the mounting pin. Optionally, the wing sealing lip and the mounting pin are integrally formed as a unitary member using the same polymer. With this example sealing functionality can be introduced to the composite part. In addition with the bending elasticity of the main body, a rather reliable seal can be achieved.
Advantageously, the first polymer includes a thermoplastic. The first polymer can be chosen from a group containing, but not limited to, ABS, PS, PP, or PE. Alternatively or additionally the first polymer can include a polymer blend comprising a thermoplastic. The thermoplastic can be chosen from a group containing, but not limited to, ABS, PS, PP, or PE. Preferably, the first polymer has a Shore-D hardness between 40 and 100, more preferably between 65 and 85, most preferably between 70 and 80. Advantageously, the second polymer includes a thermoplastic elastomer. Alternatively or additionally the second polymer includes a thermoplastic vulcanisate. The second polymer can include, among others, EPDM and rubber. Furthermore, the second polymer can include a polymer blend. Preferably, the second polymer has a Shore-A hardness between 40 and 100, more preferably between 45 and 80, most preferably between 50 and 75. The combinations of materials surprisingly turned out to reduce undesired deformations of the exposed surface with higher likelihood.
In a preferred embodiment, the mounting pin extends in a mounting direction and further comprises a base portion and a head portion. Preferably, the base portion is integrally bonded to the main body on the side of the vehicle side surface, in particular to the vehicle side surface itself. The head portion can be configured to engage in a form fitting manner. The mounting pin, in particular the head portion, can include a mounting cavity. Furthermore, the mounting pin, in particular the base portion, can include a fastening disc. In another advantageous embodiment, the head portion includes an engaging surface extending substantially annularly and orthogonally with respect to the mounting direction. Preferably, the head portion further includes a guiding surface extending substantially with an angle with respect to the mounting direction. The head portion can further include a front surface extending substantially orthogonally to the mounting direction and being spaced apart from the engaging surface in the mounting direction. In another embodiment, the head portion can be substantially shaped as a truncated cone or a mushroom. In a further preferred embodiment, the composite part further comprises an annular sealing lip being integrally bonded to the mounting pin, in particular to the base portion. Preferably, the annular sealing lip is biased away from the vehicle side surface, in particular towards the head portion. The annular sealing lip can be integrally formed as a unitary member with the mounting pin using the same polymer. With this mounting pin fastening of the composite part is particularly easy. The guiding surface allows for a simple fastening. Additionally, using a cavity the formability of the mounting pin can be adapted to the application. A sealing lip can further the sealing functionality.
In an advantageous embodiment the composite part includes a retaining portion disposed on the main body, in particular on the exposed side surface. The retaining portion is in particular configured for retaining a pinch sensor. The retaining portion can be formed as a separate retaining profile which is fastened to the main body. In a preferred alternative the retaining portion can be formed as a retaining section which is configured as a single unitary member with the main body. The retaining portion is preferably disposed on the wing portion. With these arrangements the composite part further integrates a safety feature. The pinch sensor can be mounted near the moving path of the edges of a closing element, so as to detect an object, such as a body part, within the path of movement. A suitable controller can process the output of the pinch sensor and possibly stop and/or reverse the movement of the closing element in order to avoid pinching of the object. It is also conceivable, that an illumination device is accommodated by the retaining portion.
It should be noted that certain embodiments do not necessarily achieve all advantages described above at the same time. Embodiments of the invention are described with reference to the schematic drawings. The figures are listed below.